


And Now I'm Covered in the Colors

by tchallabread (courtneylovedcobain)



Series: And now I'm covered in the colors [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneylovedcobain/pseuds/tchallabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe electric blue wasn't the first color Bucky should've considered dyeing his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now I'm Covered in the Colors

Oh fuck. Natasha was gonna laugh her face off when she saw this.

Bucky stood back from the bathroom mirror, appraising his hair. The bathroom counter was littered with soiled paper towels, a crumpled pair of gloves, empty colorful jars, and streaks of blue.

Maybe bright fuckin' blue wasn't the way to go for the first time? But chickening out after he'd spent forty minutes bleaching hair would've been worse. Shit, if anyone had walked in on him with hair caked in bleach, uneven patches of blond hair and fuckin’ awful roots sticking out until he bit the bullet and painted it right onto his scalp, he’d probably just kill them and himself.

And then when more of the dye wound up on his neck, ears, and all fucking over his shirt, things got personal. Nat and Clint had been encouraging to "take control of his own autonomy," which apparently meant enjoying bubble baths and painting his toenails. Bucky just went for something a little more edgy than a mani and little less permanent than a tattoo.

Bucky frowned, turning his head this way and that. He ran his hand through the damp strands, admiring the deeper blue that transitioned into an electric shade of turquoise at his fringe. The lady at the store had advised him to base dye his hair lilac first to keep it from fading to green. Though lilac would have to be something to revisit later. Then again, he’s not sure the Winter Soldier was still gonna be able to strike fear into the hearts of terrorists with fucking pastel purple hair.

"I don't think it's so bad," Bucky muttered to himself pulling at his hair this way and that. He frowned at a spot he missed near the back of his head, still a soft purple.

"I like it."

Bucky had been caught off-guard but he didn't show it. His eyes flickered over to Steve, who was filling up the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah?"

Steve smiled, coming to stand behind Bucky. "Yeah, that color really makes your eyes pop." He rested his chin on top of Bucky’s blue head, smile growing wider as Bucky continued inspecting his appearance.

Bucky kept making dumb faces as he went back and forth on whether he liked his hair or not and Steve distracting by nuzzling the crown of his head and occasionally spitting tufts of hair out of his mouth.

“I think it looks cool,” Bucky finally declared, nodding once at his reflection.

Steve hummed and raked Bucky's hair back into his fist, scraping his fingers back again and again until it was all gathered so he could throw it into a bun on top of Bucky’s head. Bucky melted into the sensation of his fingers raking against his scalp.

"You got any dye left?" Steve asked.

Bucky didn’t open his eyes. "Yeah, some."

"I could rock, what’s that, ‘Voodoo Blue’ hair, right?”

Bucky cackled and leaned back against Steve, who just huffed and played with the pretty bright blue strands framing his face. "I've got some lilac that'll you'll 'rock' real good, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Colors." For the imaginebucky prompt, "Imagine Bucky getting a new hobby." And for two years, my favorite hobby was dyeing my hair TERRIBLE colors, and I tend to project a lot on Bucky, haha. 
> 
> Bucky was using Manic Panic, a 100% vegan hair dye brand. And that's a real pro-tip right there! If you wanna go blue, please base dye your hair light purple first so it won't fade to a terrible green.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come cry with me about the Civil War on tumblr!](courtneylovedcobain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
